In a facility of showing pictures, such as a theater or a cinema, only the pictures were shown to spectators in the related art, but various effects have been provided while the pictures have been shown in recent years.
If a cinema of showing general pictures is referred as to a 2D cinema and a cinema of showing specially photographed pictures in order for the spectators to feel a 3D effect at the time of viewing the pictures is referred to as a 3D cinema, a cinema where the spectators view the pictures while feeling five senses by simulating the sense of touch, the sense of smell, and the like in addition to the senses of sight and hearing is a 4D cinema.
In the 4D cinema, a motion base that moves a seat on which the spectator sits is installed below the seat and special effect devices providing various effects to the spectators are installed on the seats and inner walls or a ceiling of the cinema.
When the spectator views a movie while sitting on the seat, the spectator may feel improved excitement and the feeling of being immersed in the movie while directly experiencing the motion synchronized with the picture and effects such as water, wind, smoke, flash, heat, and the like, not viewing only the picture.
In the facility of showing pictures, a seat implements a feeling as if the spectator actually moves by moving the seat at the degrees of freedom such as up and down, left and right, front and rear, and the like by using an actuator. A motion of the actuator is controlled by a motion controller.
To this end, a central server transmits a time code and a motion code in a streaming scheme to the motion controller. In a motion code transmission technique of the streaming scheme as a scheme of streaming the motion code according to the time code, a streamed motion is synchronized with the time code to be streamed to a plurality of motion controllers. Subsequently, the motion controller drive-controls the motion of the actuator according to the motion code at a picture showing time corresponding to the time code.
In recent years, in the facility of showing pictures, even as the number of seats increases, a more exquisite motion tends to be implemented. In order for the motion controller to control the more exquisite motion while implementing the motions of the plurality of seats, the amount of data and data transmission rate of the motion code need to be increased and the amount of processed data of the motion code processed in the motion controller needs to be increased.
However, in the motion code transmission technique of the streaming scheme, the motions of the plurality of seats cannot be accurately synchronized with the picture. The plurality of motion controllers need to receive the same motion code at the same time, but it is difficult for the plurality of motion controllers to receive a large quantity of motion codes at the same time, and as a result, in some actuators or some motion controllers, an error of the motion code may occur at the picture showing time.
When a problem occurs in a transmission network of the entire facility of showing pictures, in the motion code transmission technique of the streaming scheme, the motion controller cannot receive the motion code while showing the pictures, and as a result, the motion driving of the seat stops.
Meanwhile, the central server is implemented as a server with a processor, and in order to transmit the motion code to the plurality of motion controllers in a real-time streaming scheme, the data transmission rate decreases, such that a motion code having high resolution cannot be transmitted. That is, the motion code transmission technique of the streaming scheme cannot implement a high-resolution and precision motion.